Just Another Case of Mistaken Identity
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Harlee Swan, identical twin sister of Bella Swan, lives with her mother and Phil in Florida while her twin lives in Fork with their father. On a Weekend where Bella goes out with her two human friends: Jessica and Angela, Harlee comes down for the weekend to visit her father. What happens when Edward mistakes Harlee for Bella? Will Bella hate Harlee even more than she already does?


**Just another Case of Mistaken Identity **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Harlee Swan, identical twin sister of Bella Swan, lives with her mother and Phil in Florida while her twin lives in Fork with their father. On a Weekend where Bella goes out with her two human friends: Jessica and Angela, Harlee comes down for the weekend to visit her father. What happens when Edward mistakes Harlee for Bella? Will Bella hate Harlee even more than she already does?**

**Bella/Edward Jake/Oc **

**A few notes about this story. Jake Black is seventeen in this story. He's already a shape-shifter before Harlee vistas Forks. There will be tension between Bella and Harlee for awhile before they act like sisters. I have most of this story planned out and it will be big. Bella already knows about the shape shifters. This is set around New Moon, Edward doesn't leave Bella. It's a week past Bella's and Harlee's eighteenth birthday.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Harlee's point of view**

I was sitting in my room, combing my long hair into a ponytail, as I took a trip down memory lane. I was the unexpected twin sister to Bella Swan. My parents were only expecting Bella to be in her stomach, but they got the surprise of their life when I was born into the world five minutes after Bella. My father was the one to name me Harlee after him.

When, my sister and I were three, our parents divorced. My mother took both of us to Phoenix, Arizona, where she started working as a kindergarten teacher. She was the main caregiver of us throughout the school year, and during the summer we went to our father's house. When Bella was taking ballet, I was on the soccer team. Our parents always tried to go to our games, but there were times that my father only went to Bella's rehearsal and none of my soccer games. He blamed his busy work schedule, but I really think he missed them because they always happened when a major game was on the TV. I was hurt by his actions. I felt like I was the unwanted twin by him.

I don't get along with my twin sister, Bella, at all. When she was seven, she had a friend from her ballet class come over to the house so they could get ready for their recital. Bella loaned her a pair of earring that were mine, given to me by our grandmother before she passed to her friend. The girl moved away three days after the recital taking the earrings with her. Our mother tried to find the girl's parents but she had no luck. Our father, who was a police officer, didn't believe that his precious Bella would loan out something that wasn't hers.

That was the day I stopped talking to Bella. She tried to talk to me multiply times. I gave her the cold shoulder on multiple times or just completely ignored her. She stopped altogether when I was unresponsive towards her advances. Our mother was disappointed in us since we haven't been getting along as twins are supposed to.

Once our mother met Phil and married him, Bella decided to move in with our father. I decided to stay with our mother, and moved to Jacksonville Florida. I loved being near the ocean, and having my own room instead of sharing with Bella. Even though Bella wasn't living there she has her own room to.

My walls were a light turquoise color and I had a tan fluffy carpet that surprisingly went well with each other. I love how the carpet felt in between my toes after a long day. Seventy five percent of my walls were covered in pictures, posters, and paintings that I have been collecting over the years. I had all the basic stuff you find in a teenagers' bedroom a bed, dressers, a desk, a TV, and a couple of beanbag chairs that my friends always sit on when they come over to my house.

"Harlee!" yelled my mom from downstairs. "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

"I'm coming," I yelled down to her. I knew that she was in the kitchen making breakfast for the three of us. Breakfast was only meal on the day that she was able to cook properly without burning it. Lunch and dinner, either Phil or I, cooked or we ordered out.

Since I moved to Florida I have made five best friends we do almost everything together. Most of my friends knew each other for several years, and I was glad that it wasn't awkward when I joined their group. It felt like I grew up with them.

I grabbed my book bag in my purse and left my bedroom. The upstairs hall way was very light and airy. When we move down into this house Phil and my mom hired private interior decorator. Along the walls were pictures of Bella and me growing up. Including the family dog, who was a Chihuahua, named Coco. In reality she's mainly my dog.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mother coming up several different types of fruit for our morning fruit salad. Fruit salad was the only thing I usually ate before going to school. I always ate healthier then my sister Bella.

"I thought I was can have to wake you up," said my mom with a smile on her face. Her light blue eyes looked into my brown ones before she bit her lip. When she bites her lip I know she's going to tell me something that I don't want to hear or that I will not like.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed before placing the knife down on the cutting board which held some slices of bananas. "Are you doing anything this weekend with your friends?"

"Yes. Kayla is having a party this weekend and the guy that I like is going to be there. There's also going to be a girl there that likes the same guy that I do."

My mother took a deep breath before saying," I'm afraid you're going have to cancel your plans this weekend. Your father called and he wants you to spend the weekend at his house. Bella won't be there. So it will just be the two of you."

"Why?" I asked her with a frown on my face. I really did not want to be near my father this weekend. Even if Bella is not going to be there, I didn't want to take a chance at running into her.

"Phil and I are going away for the weekend and we don't want you at the house alone."

"I can always stay here for the weekend," I suggested. "I'm old enough to stay in the house by myself. It's only for the weekend."

"No," she said shaking her head. Her auburn hair went flying hit her face. "I think you need to spend the weekend with your father. I know that you're not close enough to him, and I don't want use two to lose your bond with each other."

"How do I know this is not a plot to get me and Bella closer to each other?" I questioned her as I crossed my arms.

She rolled her blue eyes at me. "Bella is spending the weekend with her two friends, Angela and Jessica, in Seattle."

"She could still go back to the house during the weekend," I told her. "Or I can accidently run into her in Seattle or somewhere else."

I just talk to her yesterday she's not going to be back at the house."

"Fine," I snapped. "But how my going to get there I am not going to buy a plane ticket nor will I be able to drive my car all the way up there."

My mother opened up the drawer beside her and pulled out what appears to be a plane ticket. I knew she had planned this before she said something to me.

"How do you know I was going to say yes?" I asked her while popping a piece of banana into my mouth.

"Mother's intuition," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But who's going to watch Coco," I said.

"Don't worry about her. I had her figured out," she responded in a soothing tone.

"Fine. You win, I will go this weekend to my father's house but I won't probably like it."

I grabbed my purse in my book bag and headed out the door. I knew I was going to be late for school if I didn't get a move on it. I quickly close the door behind me as I got into my car that my mom and Phil bought me for my 18th birthday. It was a shame since my father didn't buy me anything for my birthday. I know for a fact that he bought his only daughter, Bella, something, since I overheard a conversation between him and mom.

As soon as I made it to school parking lot seventy-five percent of the parking spots were already taken. Many of the kids were already in the school. I was kind of mad at myself since I wasn't able to spend some time with my friends this morning. I knew this day was going to be tough.

The school in itself was bigger than Forks high school. There are at least four buildings with 3 to 4 floors in each of them. When I first started going here I knew I was going to get lost so many times. Sometimes I think this high school is more of a college.

The first half of the classes went by slowly. I was so glad that lunch time came by. I took my usual spot in the cafeteria as I waited for my friends.

"Are you going to Kayla's party?" asked Megan, as she took the seat next to mine at the table.

"I can't go," I told her with a frown on my face. "My mom wants me to spend the weekend at my father's house for some bonding time."

"Harsh," said Morgan, sitting across from me.

Morgan and Megan Wells, are twins, and their so different than each other. Morgan was the older twin. Morgan has natural red curly hair and bright emerald green eyes. Megan, on the other hand, has brown hair brown eyes. She looked more like their unknown father. Both of them recently turned 18 two weeks before I did.

"I heard you're not going to my party," said Kayla, sitting right next to Morgan. Nina took a seat next to Kayla. There was another seat that was empty but Hunter usually sits there. Hunter is Morgan's boyfriend.

"I can't," I said with a sigh.

Nina Henderson had natural wavy black hair that's always long, and she always tends to get it down and not in a ponytail. She has chocolate brown eyes, and she's always tan, but that might be from living in Florida. She's the tallest female in our group.

Kayla Inhais was the only one in our group with blond hair. She had dark blue eyes like her father. She was the same height as me. She's also the youngest in our group. She only lived with her father. Her mother died while giving birth to her. She never met any of her mother's family since they don't like her father, which was weird since he was very nice and not that strict.

"Where's Hunter?" I asked Morgan.

"He had to retake a test for one of his teacher," said Morgan.

"We should do something this weekend before Harlee goes to her father's house this weekend," said Nina.

"I have the perfect idea," said Morgan. Recently Morgan found out that she was a witch. Hunter, who's Morgan's boyfriend, already knew he was one since he is a young child. "I just read a book yesterday about binding spells. There's spell in the book to bind all of us as sisters."

"Although we already think of each other as sisters," send Nina, pointing her fork at the table.

"I know that," said Morgan. "It's just that this will bring us closer together. It's not going to harm anyone of us. Nor is it dark magic. It's just a small circle a few simple words, and the prick of blood from each of us."

"Where did you find this book at?" asked Megan, as she looked at her older sister.

"I found it in the attic last night," said Morgan. "I found it in the box labeled mom's childhood books."

"She's going to be mad at you when she finds that it's missing," said Nina, frowning at her.

"I don't think she'll mind," said Morgan. "She doesn't even go through that stuff anymore. She does even bother going to the attic to clean. Besides, I want to know where she found the stuff that. I don't think she was a witch. I don't know how she would be able to give up her magic that easy. I know I would have a hard time trying to even knowing just found out a couple of weeks ago."

"Alright," I said. "When are we going to do this? We can't do it after school because I have to go home and quickly throw together some of my clothes before I have to catch the plane tonight."

"We should do it during our last class," said Kayla. "We all have study hall together. And I know the teacher won't mind if we skip out of it it's not like the class is graded."

I had a smile on my face. I knew these four girls were going to be my best friends forever. "I guess we have it all planned out."

"Just don't tell Hunter about it," said Morgan. "He doesn't want me to use magic on my own. But this spell doesn't involve that much magic."

"Fine," said Nina.

"So during study hall met me by the decaying tree in the meadow behind the school," said Morgan.

"Okay."

"So what are you going to do about Chad," said Megan. That had all the girls attention brought to me.

"I don't know. I just hope Lindsay doesn't get her claws into him. Otherwise I don't want to do."

Kayla smiled at me, "don't worry. I know for fact that he doesn't like Lindsay."

"How did you find out?" I asked her.

"I heard him talking to one of his best friends about her," said Kayla.

"Girls, it looks like he's coming this way," said Megan.

I looked in the direction that Megan was looking at. He was slowly walking to our table with a smile on his face. His light blondish brown hair was sticking up everywhere his bluish green eyes have me Memorized.

"Harlee," said Chad, flexing his muscles underneath his white t-shirt. "Will you go with me to Kayla's party tonight?"

I frowned. "I wish I could go with you, Chad, but I'm going to be going to my father's house tonight. Sorry."

He sighed. "I guess that's all right. Maybe, next time then."

"Yeah, next time." I said disappointed.

He left. The girls and I finished our lunch quickly before the bell rang. We each had three classes before we had study hall at the end of the day. The classes went slowly for some reason.

I held on tightly to my bag and purse, as I made my way over to the decayed tree that was behind the school. The tree was behind the school the teachers really ever bother to look back there some rumors of the tree being haunted. Although it was a good place to skip school while it was empty except for me my friends. Morgan was holding the dagger while she's going through a book that looked old and was easily torn. She was flipping through several pages, trying to find the page that she needs to perform the ritual. The four of us were gathered here her as we try to take a sneak peek out of the book which we weren't able to understand. They seem to be in ruins.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to understand this ancient writing," I asked Morgan.

Morgan looked up to me from her book; she had a smile on her face. "I know what you're thinking Harlee, and this is going to work. These ruins aren't that hard to read."

"As long as you know what you're doing I'll be fine. I was just making sure you knew how to read these just in case the spell went horribly wrong and we grew three extra eye balls. "

Morgan rolled her eyes at me. "That's not going to happen. I'm just taking a drop of blood from you, while I will be saying the spell for all you have to say is yes, and no which won't work less you say yes."

"That seems simple," said Kayla with a small smile on her face. I could tell she was a little bit nervous about the actual ritual part then cutting school. She was more of the wild one like Morgan. While, Megan is the only one of us that is mainly shy. Nina was a bit of everything, like me.

Morgan grabbed her sisters' arm, and mover to over to the tree. I guest she had a certain part where we all needed to stand. She whispered something into her sister's ear. The rest of us where curious about what she was saying, but all of us were too far away to hear anything. We saw Megan nod her head at whatever her sister just said. Morgan walked back over to the tree of us. She grabbed Nina's hand next and placed her next to Megan, but a little bit farther away from her but close enough from the front of the tree. She, once again, whispered something in Nina's ear.

Morgan grabbed Kayla next and moved her directly across from Megan on the other side of the tree. Morgan whispered in Kayla's ear, and once again she nodded to her. I was next. She placed me in-between Kayla and Megan at the front of the tree.

"Like I told the other girls, I will be performing the ritual; all you have to do is say yes or no. If you say no then the ritual won't work. After you say yes, I'm going to pick your middle finger on your left hand and take a drop of your blood in a small bottle," said Morgan.

"Alright," I told her.

Morgan smiled. "Your element is Spirit. I thought that it would be perfect for you."

Morgan skipped over to the bottom of the decaying tree where she left her book and the ceremonial dagger. She picked up the dagger and a small black bottle that was in the shape of a heart. She walked over to her sister. She stood right in front of her with a nervous but confident smile on her face.

"Megan Wells is representing the element of water. She usually shy but when someone messes with her or her family she can become violent like how water is sometimes. Megan do you accept the responsibility as being the sister of water? Do you accept this power of the goddess?"

Megan looked at her sister straight in her eye. "Yes. I accept."

Morgan took her sisters left hand, and carefully poked her middle finger with the dagger. She took the small black heart shaped bottle and placed it under the bleeding cut. She put the lid on the bottle and shook it three times. She gave one last smile at her sister before she moved to Nina.

She smiled at Nina. "Nina Henderson is representing the element of Fire. She's has a temper that sometimes she can't control like a wild fire in a forest. Nina do you accept the responsibility as being the sister of fire? Do you accept this power of the goddess?"

Nina gave Morgan a bright smile. "Yes. I accept."

Morgan gave her a gentle smile as she took Nina's left hand. She pricked her middle finger with the dagger. She opened up the small black heart shaped bottle and put it directly under Nina's cut. Some blood dripped into the small bottle before Morgan replaced the lid, and shook the bottle.

Morgan walked over to Kayla. She gave her a smile. "Kayla Inhais is representing the element of Air. She's nice and cool but she can become cold heart as a hurricane. Kayla do you accept the responsibility as being the sister of air? Do you accept this power of the goddess?"

"Yes. I accept." Kayla held out her left hand towards Morgan. Morgan smiled at her as she took the dagger and poked her middle finger. Morgan placed the bottle under her finger and caught some of her blood. She took the bottle out from under her cut, and put the lid back on and quickly shook it.

Morgan moved to me next. I was still slightly afraid that something was going to go wrong. I don't know but I had a feeling that something bad but good was going to happen from this. I just didn't want to tell Morgan any of this since was already halfway through the ritual.

"Harlee Swan is representing the element of Spirit. Harlee can be the nice person that you can meet, but she can hold grudges without feeling an ounce of regret. Harlee do you accept the responsibility of being a sister to spirit? Do you accept this power of the goddess?"

"Yes. I accept." I held out my left hand towards her. She took my middle finger and quickly sliced the tip of my finger. She held out the small bottle and caught some of my blood. I watched as three drops of my blood went into the small heart shaped bottle.

As soon as my blood landed inside of the bottle, I felt something happen that I couldn't explain. I started seeing a silver shimmer going through all of us in a line. Behind Megan there was a dark blue shimmering cloud behind her back. Nina had the same thing behind her back it just wasn't dark blue, but it was an orange-reddish color. Kayla had the same puff of smoke behind her back but it was a light blue then Megan's.

My eyes landed on Megan, who just sliced her left middle finger and the blood went inside of the bottle. As soon as her blood landed inside of the bottle I saw a bright green puff of smoke behind her back.

Morgan looked at each of us before she said. "The main part of the ritual is done. For the second part I just need to say a few words while all of our eyes are closed. Including mine."

All of us closed our eyes. Morgan started saying something in a different language. It sounded like Latin. While she started talking I reopened my eyes. I wanted to see what was going to happen.

"Habitent in tabernaculo illius, et potestates  
Quod omnia quae creata sunt, ex  
Omnes ubique omnipotens, aeterne  
Ut deam dominam Lunae  
Deus corniger venator Solis  
Ut speculatorias spiritus virtutes  
Principes elementorum sphaerae  
Et super terram deorsum: ut virtutes stellarum  
Benedic loco isto, et ego qui vobiscum sum"

(Author's note: May the powers of the One

The source of all creation

All pervasive, omnipotent, eternal

May the Goddess, The lady of the Moon

And the God, Horned hunter of the Sun

May the powers of the spirits of the Watchtowers

Rulers of elemental realms

May the powers of the stars above and Earth below

Bless this place, this time, and I who am with you…**This is what Morgan says is Latin))**

As Morgan was saying the chant that we had no idea what she was saying. Everyone's eyes were close except for mine. The clouds of smoke that where behind our back, were now wrapping around the decaying tree in swirls of color, every inch of that tree was full of different colors. Green, red, light blue, dark blue, and gold were wrapping around the trees like a rainbow. I guess the gold color was the puff that was behind me.

My eyes moved towards the girls were there was a more solid silver color connecting all of us together. This time I was able to tell that it made a pentagram. My eyes widened as I saw the color that were surrounding the decaying tree disappeared revealing a healthy tree. This new three was the same height. The branches that were once bare decayed now held bright green leaves, with a twig birds nest lying in the center of the tallest branch. There were several different animals that were on or near the tree; birds, squirrels, and rabbits were the main animals surrounding the tree.

"You can open your eyes now," said Morgan. I quickly closed my eyes before the others opened theirs. I opened mine then quickly and let out an astonishing gasp, and I had to make it believable. The silver pentagram that was once connected to us was no longer there.

"Wow," said Megan. "Did the ritual do this to the tree? It's looking better than it once was."

"Yeah," said Morgan, with a smile on her face. "That's the reason why I picked this tree. I knew that it was going to heal the area that we preformed the ritual. It's an old wiccan spell that is barely used in centuries."

I looked at my watch, and let out a sigh. "Girls, I hate to cut this short, but I really need to get home so I can pack some of my clothing before I get stuck wearing my sister's horrible plaid shirts."

"Okay," said Nina.

"Have a good time," said Megan.

"I want to know about your trip when you come back home Sunday," said Kayla.

"I will," I told them. "I love you guys."

"We love you to."

Morgan walked over to me. "I'm going to walk with you to your car. I need to ask you something."

"Alright," I told her.

We grabbed our back packs and purses and we walked out of the field. We had less than five minutes before school ended, and I wanted to get into my car before all of the other kids got out. I didn't want to be stuck behind the traffic.

"I didn't know if I offended you during the ritual about hold grudges," said Morgan, as she pushed some of her red hair behind her ears.

"No," I told her. "The grudge between me and my sister has been going on her years and it just feels natural."

"Oh," she said. "You never told us why you have a grudge on her?"

I let out a breath that Ii was holding. "When we were seven, Bella and I, were doing different activities after school. I was taking soccer while she was doing ballet. Bella has an end of the year recital coming up, and she had a friend from her group come over to get ready for it with her. She never asked me if she could have used the earrings that our grandmother from our mother's side gave me before she died, for her friend to use. The earrings I never wore since they were too expensive. She let the girl borrow them without permission. Three days later the girl moved and Bella confessed to mom about loaning out the earrings. I overheard the conversation and confronted her about it, when in the room, and that was the start of the grudge."

"Wow," said Morgan. "Did you ever get the earrings back?"

"Nope," I told her. "I never saw them again."

We were now standing at my car. I opened up my door, and threw my backpack and purse on the passenger seat. I got into the driver's seat and rolled down my window.

"Have a good weekend," said Morgan, with a smile on my face. "Tell me Sunday night how your weekend went."

"Alright," I told her. "Maybe we can hang out on Sunday night."

"Yeah," said Morgan. "I'll see what I can do."

I pulled out of the parking lot and went to my house. It took me five minutes to get home. I let my back pack in the car along with my book bag. I ran into my room and pulled out my small suitcase. I started grabbing clothes that I think would be suitable for the weather in Forks. I grabbed my suitcase and ran downstairs to the kitchen, and grabbed the plane ticket that was sitting on the counter. Forks here I come, I thought as I through my suitcase into the car.

* * *

**So how do you like the first chapter? I would love to hear you thoughts on this story. Does anyone know how many weeks Bella went through with Nessie's birth? Was it two weeks a month?  
**


End file.
